Mi Hermana Menor
by dbzangie4ever
Summary: One shot de Marron y Pan- los padres de Marron han muerto en un tragico accidente, Milk no se puede hacer cargo de Marron por Goten, Bulma tampoco por Trunks,Videl y Gohan la adoptan,5 años despues Videl espera su bebe,Marron siempre ha querido tener un hermanito pero tiene sus dudas,Mal summary,una intento de escritora babosa,denle una oportunidad n n


**Mi hermana Menor**

Edades:

Gohan y Videl: 16

Marron: 3 años, 5 meses- Goten: 4 años

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

**Esta historia empieza desde que Gohan y Videl tenían 16, desde entonces ya se conocían**

Pov Gohan

Era duro oír que Krilin y no.18 habían muerto en aquel accidente de avión, ahora que yo salía con Videl nos habían dejado a cargo de la pequeña Marron, mi madre por supuesto no podía hacerse cargo de la pequeña por mi hermano Goten, ni el maestro Roshi podía, después de ir al funeral y de que Marron se quedara en mi casa, escuchaba llorar a la niña, pese a sus dos años ella sabia que mi amigo y su esposa-sus padres-habían muerto por un accidente del que fácilmente hubieran salido vivos.

Aun recuerdo la expresión de la pequeña Jinzo cuando les dieron la noticia…

_Flash back 3 semanas antes_

Una pequeña niña rubia, con facciones angelicales, y unos expresivos y hermosos ojos azul celeste se encontraba jugando con sus amigos Goten y Trunks en el enorme jardín de las Montañas Paoz, los 3 jugaban a algo delicado como las atrapadas, Videl los vigilaba con una tierna sonrisa maternal cada que los oía reír divertidos.

-¡vamos Marron-Chan, hay que escapar de Trunks!-exclamaba Goten mientras tomaba de la mano a Marron y la arrastraba con él, mientras un niño guapetón para su edad los perseguía con expresión fingida de Psicópata soltando risotadas iguales.

-¡No lograran escapar de mí, no por nada soy Trunks Brief el príncipe de los Sayaijin, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía tétricamente el chico de cabellos lavandas.

-no nos atraparas Trunks-Kun!-gritaba la rubia al tiempo de que Goten la cargaba estilo princesa.

-¡Ya lo veremos!

Videl rio divertida cuando Trunks tropezó con una piedra y los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas.

La oji-azul no pudo evitar fantasear cuando se casara con Gohan y tuviera sus propios hijos corriendo por los campos de las montañas Paoz, se imagino a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos negros como su padre y su hermano como ella, cabello negro y sus ojos azul cielo, ambos niños con las facciones angelicales de los Son.

Pero lo que la hizo sonreír como boba enamorada era que ambos niños que se imagino eran suyos y de Gohan.

-¿QUE, ESTA SEGURO?-Se escucho el grito alterado de Gohan, por lo que Videl volteo a ver extrañada a su novio-¡VAMOS PARA ALLA!-y se colgó el teléfono

-¿Gohan?-susurro preocupada al ver la expresión decaída de su novio, este solo la miro con sus ojos nublados por querer soltar lagrimas, cuando llego con su novia la abrazo por su cintura a llorar.

Los tres niños que se estaban divirtiendo voltearon a ver a la pareja con extrañesa, Videl le acariciaba la espalda consolándolo.

-¿qué sucede Gohan?-pregunta muy preocupada Videl

Esto aumento el llanto aferrándose más a su novia.

-es…es Krilin-susurro con voz rasposa a causa del llanto-y A-18

Al oír el nombre de sus padres Marron corrió hacia ellos con los dos semi sayaijins siguiéndola.

Antes de que Videl pudiera preguntar qué pasó con ellos Marron se le adelanto.

-¿Gohan-Nee, que paso con mi Oto-San y Oka-San?-pregunto la niña con voz temblorosa.

-Marron…-susurro con los ojos rojos a causa del llanto-lo siento…-agacho su cabeza.

-¡¿QUÈ PASO CON MIS PADRES?!-grito alterada

-ellos…mu…ellos murieron en un accidente de avión-susurro pero aun así todos lo oyeron, Videl abrió los ojos y derramo lagrimas, Trunks y Goten se acercaron a Marron la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y su frente sombreada de negro y su cuerpo temblaba y se oían sus débiles sollozos.

-no…-susurro Marron-no, no, no ¡NO!-grito alterada estallando en llanto-si ellos…murieron, mi hermanito igual…-dijo con voz ahogada para abrazarse a Goten el cual como los demás tenían los ojos abiertos como platos también.

-¿A-18...Estaba…em…embarazada?-pregunto Gohan sorprendido

-¡SI!-grito Marron aferrándose más al cuerpo de Goten el cual la abrazaba igual dándole su calor.

-Marron…-susurro Trunks-lo siento mucho…-y también la abrazo

Después encontraron el cuerpo de Krilin y No.18, Marron estaba destrozada, siempre se aferraba a Goten o Trunks, o Videl y Gohan.

En el velorio parecía zombi y no solo eso, también habían extraído el embrión de dos meses y medio de el cuerpo de su madre para también darle su velorio, Marron no apartaba los ojos del que pudo haber sido su hermano o hermana, eso siempre lo había deseado, ser la hermana mayor de un bebe más pequeño, pero eso se había destrozado, ¿o no?

Pasaron 5 días y Videl le había pedido a Gohan que la adoptaran, pues la pelinegra se había encariñado con Marron, pero les fue casi imposible ya que por no ser mayores de edad no la podían ayudar, a si que recurrieron a Mr. Satán y este gustoso los ayudo por querer ya ser abuelo, tras varios papeleos finalmente Marron fue hija de Gohan y Videl.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Unas veces maldecía a mi padre, el no estuvo en el funeral de su mejor amigo y la mujer de este.

Pero por si fuera poco, mi madre no podía con dos niños, por eso mi novia me había pedido que la adoptáramos.

Aunque estuviésemos jóvenes Videl y yo, mi suegro había ayudado mucho para que la adoptáramos.

Y tras varios trámites de adopción la pequeña Marron Jinzo pasó a ser Son Marron, mi hija.

Videl había acordado en que nos casáramos a los 18 o 19 años, yo estuve de acuerdo, por lo tanto Videl visitaba a la niña que estaba al cuidado de mi madre en lo que yo y ella estuviésemos en la preparatoria.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Videl llego temprano para ver a "nuestra hija ", mi madre preparaba el desayuno, mi hermano jugaba con Marron.

-Hola Gohan-me saluda Videl dándome un beso en los labios, aun todavía no me acostumbro pese a que los 13 éramos novios y ya nos dábamos besos así.

Hola-le devolví el saludo completamente sonrojado

-Hola Marron-saludo a la pequeña rubia con un beso en su frente-hola Goten-lo saluda de igual forma

-hola Videl-saludo Goten

-hola mami-dijo Marron con voz seca

-veo que ya llegaste Videl-dijo mi madre con voz tranquila, algo raro en ella cuando se dirigía a Videl-bueno muchachos siéntense para desayunar.

-¡SIII que bien a comer!-exclamo enérgico mi hermano sentándose al lado de Marron, yo junto a Videl y mi madre en la silla del rincón de la mesa.

HORAS DESPUES…

-Videl…he estado pensando en enseñarle a Marron a volar-comente

Ella volteo y me miro-si pero si le enseñas a ella, me enseñas a mi ahora a pelear como tu-me respondió

-pero Videl…

-Pero nada-me interrumpió-enséñame a pelear como tu sabes

-de acuerdo-acepte

Mas tarde empezamos el entrenamiento, Marron comenzó a tener miedo cuando comenzó a flotar, pero conforme pasaban los días se acostumbro y le perdió el miedo, por otro lado Videl aprendió a hacer el Kame hame Ha, el Kien san, el Kaioh-Ken, y el makanh kon san po, lo mismo aprendió Marron, me impresionaba que una semi-androide aprendiera rápido, al igual que una ¼ de sangre sayaijin (Videl)

Mi hermano y Trunks también eran buenos en la pelea, ambos habían perfeccionado el súper sayaijin, cosa que me impresiono y mejor entrenaba mejor para alcanzarlos, Marron había agarrado más velocidad y no solo eso, la rubia había inventado unas técnicas como el lazo anti-ki, el cual era capaz de inmovilizar a un ser poderosa y absorbía sus poderes hasta dejarlo debilitado, otra era una técnica que te metía en una ilusión, sobre cosas trágicas o algo perturbador, lo peor es que no podías salir, y las ilusiones son tan reales **(N/A: Lo copie de Naruto).**

Por otro lado Videl ha logrado su transformación de súper sayaijin fase 1, y también había incrementado fuerza y velocidad.

Hoy me encontraba entrenando a Marron y Goten, Videl había salido con mi madre a comprar despensa para preparar la cena.

-¿qué tal lo hice papi?-me pregunto mi pequeña hija rubia después de haber derrotado a su tío Goten.

Yo sonreí divertido, mi tonto y estúpido hermano menor estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y varios chichones en su cabeza, su ropa rasgada y todo arañado.

-bien hecho Marr-la apremie acercándome a Goten y cargándole como un costal de papas

-oye papa

-¿hn?-voltee a verla, ella me miraba con aquellos ojos azul celeste como los de su madre, tan hermosos y llenos de inocencia

-¿Cuándo me van a traer al hermanito que siempre quise?-pregunto con inocencia, yo me tense.

"un hijo con Videl" al instante la imagen de una niña igual a Videl me vino a la mente y sonreí bobalicón, pero recupere la compostura.

-Marron-Chan, Videl y yo somos jóvenes aun…

-pero no para adoptarme ¿verdad?-susurro con voz temblorosa al instante en que sus ojitos azules derramaban unas lagrimas.

-Mira, te prometo algo-dije y ella me volteo a ver aun derramando lagrimas-dentro de dos años Videl y yo tendremos 18 años, nos casaremos y te prometo embarazarla para traerte tu hermano lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo?-con una mano sosteniendo a mi dormido hermano me acerque a Marron y le limpie sus lagrimas, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Ella asintió emocionada y me abrazo.

-te quiero papa

-y yo a ti Marron-y la bese en la cabeza

**2 años después de la Saga de Buu…**

Pov Marron

Después de que mis padres adoptivos se casaran y me dejaran con mi abuela adoptiva Milk y mi abuelo adoptivo Goku para irse a su luna de miel, ambos esperaban un bebe.

Desde la pérdida del hermano que nunca nació del vientre de mi madre biológica, sentía todavía ese deseo de tener a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien con quien jugar, ya que a veces me hartaba de Trunks y Goten.

Al principio estaba emocionada pero luego comencé a tener muchas dudas sobre si la iban a querer mucho más que a mí…

Pero era más que obvio, recibiría más atención el bebe al principio. Sonreí mí padre había cumplido su promesa.

Mi "tio"Goten platicaba con Trunks por teléfono, mis padres platicaban sobre el nombre del bebe, si era niño o niña, de todos modos la semana que venía iba a nacer mi hermanita adoptiva.

De repente mi mama tuvo contracciones y todo paso tan rápido…

Goten colgó a Trunks del teléfono y me tomo la mano y alcanzo a mis padres los cuales ya estaban en la aeronave, Videl jadeaba de dolor, mientras mis abuelos la cuidaban, mi padre arranco la aeronave y fuimos rumbo al Hospital…

6 Horas después...

La tía Bulma y su familia habían llegado, el tío Vegeta apartado de los demás como siempre, Bulma cargando a la pequeña Bra de apenas un año, y yo platicando con Goten y Trunks, platicando sobre el futuro sayaijin.

-¿creen que sea niña?-pregunto Trunks emocionado

-no lo creo, por su fuerza será niño-dijo Goten

-pues yo creo que será niña-comente yo fulminando a Goten con la mirada

Los Gritos y alaridos de dolor que habían sonado desde que llegamos al hospital, cesaron de repente.

De repente los 3 sentimos un ki extremadamente fuerte y 2 segundos después vimos salir a mi padre todo pálido pero con una cara de emoción.

-¿y que fue?-preguntamos mis abuelos y yo a la vez

-¡es una niña!-grito el con alegría cargándome y dándome vueltas

-¡felicidades hijo!-dijo Goku abrazando a su hijo

-¡felicidades!-dijo Milk con lagrimas y abrazando a Gohan

-¿podemos pasar a verla?-pregunto Trunks

-claro-acepto Gohan

Pasamos a la habitación en donde mi madre adoptiva yacía mirando a un bulto rosa y pequeño, su rostro se veía cansado pero sonreía con satisfacción y con amor a su hija, mi hermana.

Apenas entramos y ella nos alzo la mirada mirándolo cálidamente

Todos la cargamos, pero Trunks se mostraba extraño ante la niña como muy protector, cómo si algo entre ellos dos se estuviera formando… ¡¿un vínculo?!

Cuando fue el turno de mi abuelo Goku, comenzó a hacerle caras y gestos graciosos, y mi nueva hermanita reía y extendía sus manitas hacia el queriendo agarrar sus mejillas.

-cariño, ¿no quieres cargarla?-me pregunto mi madre sonriéndome con ternura.

Yo asentí y mi abuelo me paso con cuidado a la bebe.

-cárgala muy bien Marron-Chan-me dijo mi abuelo

Yo asentí y con movimientos algo torpes la acune acercando con delicadeza el cuerpecito a mi pecho.

La mire, su piel era de un suave color crema, su cabello negro como el de ambos padres…

-hola hermanita-la salude en un susurro, ella apretó sus ojitos haciendo una mueca y los abrió, eran negros, como los de su padre, pero esos bellos e inocentes ojitos me miraron fijamente con un aire de curiosidad-me llamo Marron, soy tu hermana mayor…

Al oír esas palabras la niña sonrió y balbuceo con su vocecita, acerque mis labios a la frente de ella, y le di un beso,-te quiero, hermanita.

Ella soltó una carcajada fuerte, su voz tan aguda, infantil y melodiosa, mire de reojo a mi amigo de cabellos lilas este la miraba con cara idiota, pero… ¡¿tengo celos?! O ¿por qué sentí una punzada en mi pecho?

Hice una mueca de desagrado mirando de reojo a Trunks, cuando la bebe me palmeo la mejilla para que le prestase atención, la mire con algo de celos ya que también Goten la miraba embelesado.

La niña lo noto, pero me acaricio la mejilla como diciéndome "no me tengas celos, tu eres bonita "mirándome con esos ojitos negros con ese brillo de inocencia pero a la vez cálidos y conmovedores.

En ese instante comprendí que no debía ponerme celosa por mi hermana, que no importaba a quien quisieran mas, lo importante era querer mucho a la nueva integrante de los Son.

-¿Cómo la llamaran?-pregunto Trunks con la vista fija en ella

Mis padres se miraron y le sonrieron.

-se llamara Son Pan-respondió Videl

-Son Pan Satán- completó Gohan

-**Mi hermana menor**, Panny-dije con dulzura a la bebe

No me importaba ser débil, una humana semi-androide, protegería a Pan de todo peligro, e incluso sacrificaría mi vida para protegerla de toda amenaza.

**Fin**


End file.
